Eurythmie
by Crowny
Summary: Recueil d'OS à partir de chansons. 01 : Sans magie, sans ami et sans sourire, tel avait été sa vie jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à le rencontrer, son autre lui. Jour et nuit ou pile et face ; voilà ce qu'ils étaient : des contraires. Et pourtant, pour vivre, n'avait-il pas besoin de lui ? De lui et de son sourire ? Label SPPS (Something I Need, OneRepublic). / Défi Fairies Fans.


**Eurythmie**

_Recueil d'OS musicaux_

Une nouvelle fois, je vous présente un nouveau défi provenant du Forum Fairies Fans ! Après le tableau, le dicton, les noisettes (sans oublier la Miraxus Week) voici le défi des musiques ! Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'écrire un texte (OS, drabble, ficlet, etc.) à propos d'une musique et d'en imprégner son texte que ce soit au niveau des paroles ou du rythme. De plus, n'oublions pas que Fairy Tail n'est pas à moi, mais à Mashima, ce que je ne compte pas répéter à chaque fois ;).

* * *

**Rating :** K+

**Genres :** Friendship - Label SPPS

**Personnages :** Happy et ?

**Note :** J'avoue que ce ficlet n'est pas écrit de la même manière dont j'en ai l'habitude... Moi qui n'aime pas trop utiliser la première personne, c'est ce que cette musique m'a inspirée ! Je ne garantie donc pas le résultat xD. Pour ce qui est du deuxième personnage, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part ce '?', c'est à vous de découvrir qui il est ! Ce n'est pas censé être trop compliqué x). Et peut-être même que vous aurez un cadeau -oupas- (a). J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Something I Need, OneRepublic**

**_(N'oubliez pas d'écouter en même temps héhé !)_**

C'est là que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Sous ce cerisier en fleur où quelques pétales commençaient à prendre leurs envols. Une rencontre décisive qui aurait pu paraître romantique, si tu n'avais pas été un chat. Si tu n'avais pas été moi. Mais l'es-tu vraiment ?

_Des yeux ensommeillés qui s'ouvrent, une chose qui s'agite et qui parle. Qui _me_ parle._

Aussi bleu que mes cheveux, ton corps reste celui d'un chat. D'un chat parlant, toujours souriant, et avec des ailes. Un chat magique. Qui suis-je en comparaison ? Juste un humain sans magie, sans ami et sans sourire.

Comment pouvons-nous ne faire qu'un ? Et pourtant…

_« Ami ? »_ avais-tu dit.

Ta patte dans ma main, tu m'as souri et j'y ai cru.

Depuis nous nous revoyons toutes les semaines sous ce cerisier. Moi assis contre l'écorce et toi voletant autour de l'arbre. Tu souris et alors je me permets pour la première fois depuis des jours d'en faire autant. C'est avec toi uniquement que mes lèvres s'étirent réellement, formant une ligne courbée que tu sembles tant apprécier.

Tu voles, joyeux, m'encourageant à avancer et pourtant tes yeux sont soucieux. Est-ce parce que je suis toi ou parce que je suis ton ami ?

Quatre mois sont passés depuis notre première rencontre et aujourd'hui tu n'étais pas là.

Alors je cours. Je cours, toujours un peu plus loin. Vers chaque endroit que tu as dit aimer, peut-être y seras-tu ? Mais tu n'y es pas. Alors je continu d'avancer, de courir, sans réel but, sans sourire, afin d'oublier ton absence.

Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ce jour-là ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi mon seul ami, mon contraire et autre moi.

Les fois suivantes je reste seul, sous ce cerisier en fleur. Le sourire qui a pu franchir le bord de mes lèvres autrefois a disparu au fond de mon cœur. Je suis seul, comme avant de te rencontrer. Mais n'est-ce pas que le destin ? Après tout, tu es un chat magique et moi qu'un simple humain.

_Où es-tu ?_

Une bouteille vide, le goût d'alcool sur la langue je fixe le plafond que je ne quitte plus depuis plusieurs jours. J'attends juste. Quoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais je me relève pourtant, un courage alcoolisé parcourant chaque pore de ma peau.

Où que tu sois je te trouverais.

_Tu es mon ami après tout._

Non, tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es une part de moi, une personne dont j'ai besoin pour vivre. Tu possèdes quelque chose que je n'ai pas, une chose que je rêve pouvoir obtenir un jour. Et sans toi, jamais je ne pourrais avancer, moi le faible humain.

_Avec toi je n'ai pas peur._

Et malgré nos différences, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Heureux de t'avoir connu, d'avoir été près de toi pendant les quelques mois où nous nous sommes vu, sous ce cerisier en fleur.

Mais dans le fond, dois-je déjà abandonner ? Dans ma tristesse aveugle je n'ai pas vu l'évidence. Et si quelque chose t'était arrivé ? Si c'est le cas, je ne peux pas renoncer maintenant. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi tu n'es plus là.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je refuse d'être juste un faible humain. Pour toi, je ferai tout. Je cours vers ma destinée, qu'elle soit belle ou sombre. Bleu ou noir.

_Tu es quelque chose dont j'ai besoin pour vivre._

Jusqu'au jour où la vérité me frappa de plein fouet. Là où ça fait le plus mal, en plein cœur.

Tu as disparu. Mort ? Vivant ? Personne ne le sais, pas même tes autres amis qui n'ont pas disparu avec toi ce jour-là. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Ne pas comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Suis-je vraiment digne d'être ton ami ?

Alors, tant que je n'en saurais pas plus, j'attendrais. Que ce soit une journée ou des années. J'irai attendre patiemment sous le cerisier en fleur toutes les semaines comme nous le faisions si souvent. Toujours à la même heure, le même jour.

_Et si un jour tu meurs, alors je veux partir avec toi._

_Si un jour tu vis, alors je veux le faire avec toi._

Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, Happy. Toi, ton sourire et ta joie de vivre.

Mon autre moi, tout simplement.

* * *

**Prochaine musique :** _She is the sunlight_, Trading Yesterday.


End file.
